


Damp Earth

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Storms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damp Earth

Frodo opened Bag End’s round green door and stepped outside. The storm had moved on, leaving the air fresh and clear. Looking over the fields surrounding Hobbiton Hill, the lush grass dark from the rain, Frodo felt his eyes misting over. He breathed in the moist air, the musty scent of damp earth filling his senses as completely as the air filled his lungs. 

Sam’s arms slipped around him, and he leaned back into that warm, sturdy body. “There was a time, dear Sam, when I never thought we would smell the sweet, damp earth after a Shire storm again.”


End file.
